Information on businesses changes frequently both in terms of the information the business wants to broadcast to attract potential customers and third party information that provides ratings, reviews and comments on the business. In the case of the business itself, the establishment may move to a different physical address, or change the telephone, email or web address that the business uses for customer interaction from time to time. On a more frequent basis the business may change its hours of operations, products and services carried, and provide special announcements or promotional messages including time sensitive specials or coupons. In the case of third party sources of information, the ratings from rating services and most recent customer or professional reviews may change every day.
Typically, unique business and advertising information is provided to users when a user looks up a business through, for example, a search service, and obtains, for example, promotional items, reviews or coupons. Oftentimes, however, the latest information is only available if the user explicitly looks up the information. Such information does not, however, persist on user devices such as, for example, an element of the customer's address book.